A Sacrafice
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Turbo is still here as a form of spirit and he wants control of Sonic. Vanellope offers to destroy Turbo by colliding their coding cores but... It has a consequence... - Based off of a scene from an RP I did. (ONE-OFF)


**Note: This is a scene from a role-play I did with a few friends. But... I changed it up a bit. This is a more dramatic turn to the aftermath... (And most lines are changed, but the events remain the same****)**

* * *

><p>"Turbo's out." Sonic said, looking at the four. "That Bastard! I'll have his head!" Calhoun yelled as she waved her fist in the air. "Calm down honey..." Said Felix with a calm voice, jumping, trying to lower her arm.<p>

"So, th-hats why I'm Gli-iching... Right?" Vanellope asked, as she glitched, lying down in her bed. "Must be." Sonic said. "Perhaps I Gli-itch more the cl-loser he ge-gets?" She asked. "Probably, since Vanellope gave Turbo his glitching so... Maybe they are connected like that?" Felix theorised.

"And maybe she can destroy his sorry behind!" Calhoun exclaimed enthusiastically. "But h-how?" Vanellope asked, sounding scared. "Maybe if w-we colli-ide our cores...?" She suggested. Ralph look concerned. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?" He asked. "I promise that I-I'll be fine Ralph." Vanellope said, reassuringly.

"Still, he has shown signs wanting to go for me." Sonic said, pointing to himself and sighing. "Well, he did seek power and speed so..." Ralph said. "You're king, so that means power, and your high speed is self explanatory..." Felix points out.

"He-ey! Mayb-be I could make him ta-arget me inste-ead! You can l-loose a race on pur-rpouse so I'm his ne-ew target!" Vanellope suggested, glitching still. "Hey, great idea!" Sonic said as she smirked. "Stink-brain, co-ould you-?" Vanellope was about to ask Ralph. "ALREADY ON IT KID!" Ralph yelled from outside as he pounded the ground, making a one way track. Vanellope looked out of the window and smiled. "I'll get my ca-at ready!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down while glitching, then proceeding to run off to go get her car.

"So all I have to do is loose the race to get Turbo off my back? Doesn't seem to hard." Sonic said as he stretched. After finishing his stretching, he walked outside to the starting line.

Vanellope eventually drove up in her car, stopping at the starting line. "Alright, you hav-ve to put up a good fight, but lo-oose, got it speedo?" Vanellope explained as she turned to Sonic, glitching a bit. Sonic gave the thumbs up. "I got it."

"Ok then, you two ready?!" Taffyta yelled over the sound of Vanellope's roaring engine. Taffyta raised up the black and white checkered flag she was holding, and as soon as she swiped it down, the two of them were off.

The two were neck and neck throughout most of the race. But when they were at the home stretch...

Sonic held his head in pain and Vanellope was glitching like crazy, causing her to move side to side and almost go off-road. Sonic's eyes went red and he decided to speed up. "I'm the winner!" He yelled after crossing the finish line, his voice sounded different. Vanellope parked her car, still glitching violently, and ran over to Sonic and stared him down.

"G-GET OUT OF M-MY FRI-IEND!" She yelled, as she glitched her hands into Sonic's body, pulling out Turbo.

Sonic fell to the ground and backed away a bit. The rest of the Sugar Rush racers were waiting at the finish line so they were horrified at what had happened. "VANELLOPE!" They yelled in worry.

Both Turbo and Vanellope were glitching like crazy, they were hitting each other, trying to rip each others clothes off and clinging onto each other. Vanellope then accidentally glitched her hand into turbo's 'core', which is where the heart of the codes lie.

Ralph, Felix and Calhoun took a while to get there but they made it, and when they got there, their eyes went wide. "KID!" Ralph yelled in horror, covering his mouth.

Turbo laughed at Vanellope. "Silly girl, you'll never kill me!"

Vanellope gave him a death stare. "I w-will." She said in a harsh tone. "If it's anyone who's going to die, it's you, you little glitch!" Turbo cackled.

Vanellope pulled Turbo in closer, thus making their cores closer to each other. She then whispered in his ear, _"I-I'm tak-king yo-ou dow-wn w-with me-e..."_

Vanellope then yanked Turbo into her body. They both screamed in pain. Yes, their cores collided. Turbo was blasted back and he started to fade. Vanellope collapsed onto the ground, looking lifeless.

Everyone ran over to Vanellope. "Kid..." Ralph sobbed as he picked Vanellope up and held her in his giant hand. Her glitching was slowly stopping. Everyone was staring at her with worry.

Vanellope then half-opened one eye and looked at Ralph. "Y...oure going to... be ok... Ralph..." She said croakily and weakly, but with a smile on your face. "I did good... Right?" She continued. "So... This time... Was I... You're hero?" She coughed out. Ralph's face was wet and his eyes were getting red. "Yea kid. You were..." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't crying. "Since it sure takes a real hero to... Give yourself up for the safety of a friend..." He continued slowly.

Vanellope looked at everyone in her range of vision. "I'm glad I... Met all of... You guys..." She said, still sounding croaky, it was followed by a cough. "Especially you..." She then looked up at Ralph one last time. _"B... Big.. Brother..."_ She whispered as her eyes closed.

"K...Kid?" Ralph shook Vanellope gently, repeating the word 'kid' several times before he bursts into tears, giving into the fact that she was dead. Felix took off his hat and bowed his head for respect. The sugar rush racers did the same with their helmets. Calhoun walked over to Ralph and rubbed his back. "She was a good kid." She said, trying to sound like she hasn't been crying.

"At least her sacrifice wasn't for nothing." Sonic said, trying to cheer everyone up slightly.

Ralph just stared at her lifeless body and thought to himself.

...

_'Big Brother? ... Well, I'm glad I had you as a little sister.'_


End file.
